Bound By The Divines
by Alexandria139
Summary: Dying? Not so great. Being thrown in a world that not real? Again not so great. Having no choice in the matter. Sucks big time. Knowing the future of said world, was really a nuisance. But I could change things. But magic, dragons, orcs, elfs, gods, vampires, werewolves, and death... Not my cup of tea. What so ever. Female self insert, oc.
1. Forgotten

Clearly I haven't gave up my other story, it just this one has my full attention right now. But don't worry I will be updating both stories continuous. I'm not giving up on Kami's Grace, it been get so much attention to do so.

I don't own the elder scroll series. I respect the owner of the game but I have this idea stuck in my head that has taking my imagination from Kami's Grace. Once I get pass this i will update it. Anyways please tell me what you think about my take on the The Elder Scroll Series.

I haven't really seen pairing about the dovahkiin and Alduin mixture. This fan-fiction isn't crack nor is it something I took for somewhere else, it been stuck in my mind for the last six months trying to break free.

Tiidmah is the main character and she is the dragon-born an a sense, but not the one of legend. She is dragon-born by pure luck and by the Gods choice. She is from are world until she die by dark magic, devil worship. Her tale is an interesting one to say the least. She was chosen by the God's to save Alduin's life. She can only use one shout. But she doesn't know what the shout will do when she finds him. Neither does she know what will happen after she uses it on him. She has to save him or the world is doom to be destroy.

Tiidmah means Destined in the dragon language, and destined she is. Destined to die or live by Alduin hands.

Maybe she pissed out a God in the last life, or karma came back to bite her in the ass, which ever it was she was screw till Sunday.

Maybe her knowledge of the Skyrim game will help her, or hinder her. But who can tell?

* * *

Prologue

**Forgotten**

I was tired I was up the last seven days playing Skyrim. I finally finish the game, straight through. Though I didn't play every angle I played most. Which brings me to now. It was summer, I was on summer break, it was the first of summer. I had already play through Skyrim, so what now? Well I was going for a walk to calm myself down before heading to bed.

I knew I would go to sleep pretty easy, but I needed the air, the cool and refreshing night air. Maybe I would of survived if I didn't but I didn't know. Who would of known this would of happened to me. I'm fifteen years old and a geek for fiction games like skyrim and oblivion. There awesome and well rounded to say the least. Some game are not thought through and are not in depth about thing but there a series of Elder Scrolls game.

Okay, now back up a few paces, I was on a walk and it was night. The bloody red full moon shown itself at full peak in the sky. _Wait! Why is the moon red? What's happening..._

Maybe if I was paying attention to my surrounding and the new. But I didn't and now I'm paying for it. The street where void of people, never once has this happened before. It was weird to see. While I was watch the people less street someone hit me from behind.

_"Damn it..." _Were my last thoughts.

...

"If you weren't so pick on sacrifices we would be done by now."

_I wasn't hearing this correctly, were these people Satanist? Was this my fate to die here for them, to be sacrificed to the devil._

_I didn't want to die, not this way, please._

_******Sav**** zey Rah, Stahdim. **_

_**Save me, God, Divines.**_

"Lookie here she is wake now, Leo." One of the masked men spoken.

"Idiot, don't use our names."

"Why? She is going to die anyways."

I started to cried, I knew I was going to die. But it was finalize when he said it like that. So devoid of emotion on speaking of killing someone. They didn't care that they were about to take a life. Did they get a thrilled off knowing they had such power over one person that they could end my life so easily. I wasn't going to beg to them. No they decided long ago they were going to kill me. And they weren't going to change their minds so easily just for one girl. I prayed silently that it would be quick, that I didn't really feel the pain for long.

Don't get me wrong I didn't want to die at the age of fifteen, but it seemed I had no choice in the matter. I stared in silence, waiting. I never feared waiting before but I was wishing they would hurry up and get it over with.

"Let's get this over with it's near midnight. The time is right."

They walked towards me, they surrounded me, their black cloaks cover what light was in the dark room.

_"Doom to die by midnight. How symbolic of them."_

It wasn't slow nor fast if someone had to judge their death I would rate it a four just to be spiteful to them. I felt the pain, who wouldn't they gutted me with a sharp razor knife, at least they did something rightish. I was bleeding to death and I was rating it, now how insane was I? And why was I think on how to make it better. Weird?

The last thing I heard before leaving this world for the next, burned my blood and soul.

**_"Dov-ah-kiin."_**

* * *

Whoa, this was not how I planned this to come out but I have written it several time and it was the best version. Sad right? Prologue is done. Yea! Next chapter won't be her arrival in Skyrim not yet. It well be something else and you will find out next time.

Anyways, read and review.

What's your thought on this? And should I continue it?


	2. The Nine Divines and Daedra

**Tiidmah** is a breton young girl no more than fifteen years old, and average height 5'5". Barely weighting hundred pounds. Faired skin, small toned built body. She hates fighting and she would like to avoid fighting if she can.

I don't own the elder scroll series to my displeasure, woukd be sued if I say anything else but that and it belong it's owners not me.

* * *

Chapter One

**The Nine Divine and Daedra**

"She should not been brought, no matter the situation." Julianos spoken out.

Silence was heard.

"There nothing we can do about it now. She's here now like it or not. She can help us." Talos responsed calmly.

"Enough. She Is here to help, less you want everything to end. If Alduin dies so will we all. Balance must be contain at all cost."Akatosh spoke to the others.

"But why her?"

"Easy she died by magic ritual and asked for our help before she die, In the dragon language no less. There no other reason, she Is needed and she needs us. Balance must be contain to survive. She Is a means to an end. She will handle this task or die. Their no other choice. Live or die. She may choose for herself but she do so on her own. No one Is to force her what so ever. Do you understand me?" Akatosh Rarely shown domiance over them.

Something was wrong did he fear dying as much as It seemed. If so what could they do to help. Without him they would be lost. Who was this girl, why was she so special. Why give her a chance to save them. To save Akatosh from destruction.

Only time would tell. But the choice was truely her own to decide what she wanted to do.

...

"Their playing with fire, and It will come back to haunt them..." A daedra prince spoke beofre disppearing with an new plan.

He was going to make sure Akatosh would finally vanish, he didn't care about the aftermath. He just wanted him gone. And he would be free again.

...

_**"Do-vah-kiin"**_

It was the calling card for the girl. The greybeard had no Idea what they done but It was Impossible to stop now. She was already here. In a new body, a breton body. A fifteen dark blonde haired pale silver eyed girl was sleep on the side of the road. Her body burned with fever, the cold snow help with It. With an groan her eyes opened.

* * *

**The Nine Divines-**

**Akatosh - The Dragon God of Time and chief god of the pantheon**

**Arkay - God of Life & Death**

**Dibella - Goddess of Beauty and Love**

**Julianos - God of Wisdom and Logic**

**Kynareth - Goddess of Nature **

**Mara - Mother-Goddess and Goddess of Love**

**Stendarr - God of Mercy and Justice**

**Talos/Tiber Septim - God of War and Governance**

**Zenithar - God of Work and Commerce**

**The Daedra Princes-**

**Azura - The Daedric Prince of Dawn and Dusk, Mother of Roses, Queen of Twilight, One of the Tribunal.**

**Boethiah - The Daedric Prince of Murder and Deceit, Prince of Plots, One of the Tribunal.**

**Clavicus Vile - The Daedric Prince of Wishes and Bargains.**

**Hermaeus Mora - The Daedric Prince of Knowledge, Knower of the Unknown, Keeper of Knowledge, Keeper of Forbidden Secrets, Herma-Mora.**

**Hircine - The Daedric Prince of The Hunt, Father of Man-beasts.**

**Sheogorath - The Daedric Prince of Madness, Mad-god, Demented Duke, Corner of the House of Trouble.**

**Jyggalag - The Daedric Prince of Order, Hatred of Madness, Enemy of Freedom. Jyggalag is in fact the original form of Sheogorath. The other princes cursed him into what he despises most out of becomes Jyggalag again at the end of each era (see Greymarch).**

**Malacath - The Daedric Prince of Curses, Keeper of the Bloody Curse, Lord of Sworn Oath, Corner of the House of Trouble.**

**Mehrunes Dagon - The Daedric Prince of Destruction and Change, The Changer, Corner of the House of Trouble.**

**Mephala - The Daedric Prince of Spiders, Whispering Lady, Spinner, One of the Tribunal, Patron of the Morag Tong,**

**Meridia - The Daedric Prince of Life, Enemy of the Dead, Lady of Infinite Energies.**

**Molag Bal - The Daedric Prince of Domination, the Corrupter, Creator of Corprus, Corrupted Creator, Corner of the House of Trouble, Lord of Domination, the King of Rape, and Enslaver of Mortals, Father of Vampires.**

**Namira - The Daedric Prince of Ancient Darkness, the Spirit Daedra, the Eater of Children.**

**Nocturnal - The Daedric Prince of Night, Mistress of Night, Mother of Thieves, Lady of Ravens, Lady Luck.**

**Peryite - The Daedric Prince of Pestilence, the Taskmaster, The Lord of Lower.**

**Sanguine - The Daedric Prince of Debauchery, the Lord of Sin, Master of Sins.**

**Vaermina - The Daedric Prince of Nightmares, Lady of Evil Omens, the Dream-lady, The Collector of Minds.**


	3. New Life

Skyrim is a grave place for Tiidmah to be in specially when dragons are about. But that what she has to deal with. If she wants to live again.

I have officially decided that this is the first in a series for Tiidmah. Which wasn't something I planned but it's great. I wasn't sure if I was going keep writing this. But now I am. Update for this story will be slower than before but don't worry. I will update at my own pace.

* * *

Chapter Two

**New Life**

People do not like to think. If one thinks, one must reach conclusions. Conclusions are not always pleasant.-Hellen keller. 'Good Night'

"Dov-ah-kiin." It was a weird language and I understood it.

Those words burned into the flesh I now wore. Skin changer were rare but not impossible with magic about. Illusion and alteration skill were need to made it successful. Something I wasn't natural at. So what was happening here.

I die. But now I was living again. How? Why? And who did this? Simply things couldn't be explained to me. I was too much confused by being dead then living once again. My thought process was a mess.

And my body; well it wasn't my body. It was clearly someone elses. But how did I get it?  
And more clear how did I get here. I was being sacrificed to Satan; and the satanic group did kill me.

I feel the life drain out of me. And I prayed to the gods. And now here I am.  
But where was here? Why was I here? Those were good questions, but I found no answers to them. And I was getting nowhere like this. Fresh snow was on the ground and it was still snowing. And my lack of resilience to this weather would probably kill me. And I didn't want to die young once again.

I glanced at the snow tracing the snow for any sign of pavement or stone path that the snow didn't cover. Any sign to warm, to people, to survival from this weather. My outfit was inappropriate for this weather and season. And what kind of clothes was this thing. It barely cover anything, it was degrading for me. And was it animal skin, what time period was I in?

Don't tell me I'm in the dark ages. If that was only true. It might of been easier if so. More easier than this.

**ROAR...**

The earth shook over my head, something big was just over there and I was afraid. What ever it is was making my hair stand on end. It wasn't something good. And more likely it was going to kill me. But something was calling me too it. And I couldn't stop myself, it was like someone was controlling my body leading me there against my will.

**_'Of fire one was forged and of iron one was killed. Destiny shall not repeat. Go now child and save my self from death.'_**

My soul and mind froze. WHAT THE HELL. What was that? Who and what did he mean. I lost myself in my thought and forgot about the direction i was heading. To what I was heading. But it was to late to stop now. The beast was before me. And I him. I was left breathless, I was in the presence of a living fire breathing DRAGON.

Oh Divine. What has happened. Where am I?

Denial rack my mind. It was just a game it can't be really. Skyrim not really. And therefore I can't be in skyrim. It all a dream, a nightmare/p  
I will awake up in my bed and I'm not dead. It all a dream. I will awake up soon.

I didn't want to be here. There was too much death, blood, and fighting. I want to...

**_'Die? Don't make me laugh child your already dead. Choices you make will effect your future. To live you must face what's ahead or die. There is no other way.'_**

"His word rung truth, even though I hate to emitted it._ 'Who are you?'_

**_'Mortal don't involve yourself in others matters, Dovahkiin.'_**

_'But your wrong I'm already invlove.'_

_**'So say Araktosh. But I believe that or them.'**_

_'Daedra!'_

**_'Closes Tiidmah find my guardian, my champion, they will help you survive for now. '_**

"Tiidmah?" I spoken out loud, but I didn't receive an answered to the unspoken question. But one thing was known. My new name was Tiidmah, I was chosen to do a task for the Divine it seems, and I was in skyrim.

ep shit hit the fan pretty fast. Now what else could go- Wait it better if I don't finish that statement. I can't have bad luck on top of being in skyrim.

Now I had to find this champion this daedra was talking about. And now escape a dragon of all thing. Why couldn't it be the elves, not dragons. I couldn't even fight properly to defend myself from other human much less a dragon what was I suppose to do now. Run?

Not a chance in hell dragons flys and breathe fire. Me getting roasted equals death and i'm not going to die today. I felt different a rush of power hit me and word too.

**_"Wah Mun Karaak!" _**

Burning my whole body was burning hot, then sweet darkness took me away.

* * *

Tiidmah is starting thenadventure now, but who is this daedra and it's champion. Don't worry you will find out soon enough when I update the story. But that might be sometime next week on this story. And wah mun karaak means what? Found out next time.

Read and Review, tell me what you think...


	4. Of weakness and unexpected things

Hello update are in short apply right now... But I will update both of my stories given time. My internet is out right now, so I writing my chapters and waiting to post them.

* * *

Chapter three:

Of weakness and unexpected things

All Birds find shelter during a rain. But Eagles avoids rain by flying above the Cloud . Problems are common, but attitude makes the difference-Abdul Kalam.

Divines I got to stop passing out. It's going to end up killing me; one of these days. I was annoyed at these facts: I was freezing, I wasn't in my bed or let alone my house, and I was no where near shelter that I need so badly.

Pure white snow layer the ground, but there was a melted patch of snow beside me with warmth too. And wait where was this warmth coming from.

My mind was still dazed from the knowledge of being in skyrim and dying of course. And then there was the dragon matter. Speaking of dragon where was it?

And why was I still live...What was happening to me? Of all the things...

_**"Wah mun karaak."**_

And those words that came out of my mouth. What was that? What language was it and what did they mean? And where was the dragon?

Realization hit me. I just did a shout, I didn't want to be the dragonborn. I didn't want to be placed in life and death situations.

I just came to a conclusions that this wasn't a game anymore. If was life and death for me. I could die and there wouldn't be a second chance.

This shit was realistic. And it took a dragon to come to that conclusion.

Great.

I'm so going to die.

And speaking of dragons. Brought Araktosh to my mind. And the word spoken earlier, I was spoke to save himself but how? What was he endangered from. Did it have something to do with dragons or was it something else?I had little to nothing to go on.

Curse it, Divines you could give me more to go on than that.

But no one answered my words. I sighed. I guess i'm on my own from here on out.

Great.

Just freaking great.

Divines you could be more helpful and point me in the right direction.

Silence...Just the wind and breathing could be heard.

And it was my breathing breathing? Is someone else here too? I barely stood up gracefully-ish.

What could I say my body was numb because of the snow and cold. It was natural and unexpected was it try to stand up the first time and fail. Along with the second and third times too.

Rediculous, just ridiculous. Too survive, I need to get out of the snow. I could tell how long I have been out here in the cold climate and environment. But my body was tell me to long. I walkes over to the warmth, melted snow. To find a naked, muscular, and very hot male Imperial. And by hot I mean smoking. Hot enough to melt the surrrounding snow.

And just being by him, warmed me up. Forget shelter I need to find out who this man. Wht was he literally burning up.

Was it fever? Not it couldn't be.

And expert heat spell? No he is unconscious and couldn't maintain it.

So what was it? Questions, questions and more questions. But not one single answer.

How frustrating. I need to get answers from him. I couldn't do so with him unconscious.

So I had to wait, how was I didn't have to wait long.

But I wasn't ready for his reaction. He grabbed me by the throat and squeeze. The lack of air was something I didn't want to repeat.

_**"Fos lost hi drehlaan joor."**_

Came out of his mouth.

I stared in horror. No it couldn't be and it isn't. I didn't turn a dragon into a human. Nope I didn't something when wrong with my shout. Yeah that it's. Just a mistake but can it be fix. Well I had no lack of oxygen was getting to me and mt response was so.

"What? I don't understand? "

Insert breathless on my part. Because of the hand around my throat. Damn dragons.

* * *

Tiidmah in denial. How and what the word lovely. Dragon into a human okay. But was that really a mistake or just cursed timing on her part?

Realization just set in. Okay now what she going to do? And her shout was of survival. She can't control it yet. And has of powers for her I'm still clueless

Ummmm... Rogue? Warrior? Or Mage? I can't decide...

Read and review... Until next's time.


	5. Experiences and whatnot

A double post how special, well not really, I'm on a stand still Kami's Grace right now. But Bound by the Divine is going strong.  
Tiidmah is maybe a rogue/mage battleish person. She is not a person who rushs into battle for the front lines. Nope. She doesn't want the enemy to even see her. To never know what hit them. Sneak is the key to this, she is persay in the other Dragonborn shadow. And it's easier to do things like that. No she has no idea what she has to do for the divine but in time she will. And it has do to with maintaining the balance of peace and war. Life and death. Creation and destruction.

Akatosh and Alduin. It must both or neither. One can't be without the other.

Dare I say that sounded like harry potter plot.

* * *

Chapter four:

Experience and whatnot

Staring a humanoid dragon in the face. Not the best thing to do. RAGE. ANGER. AND DOWN RIGHT FURY. Clearly shown. And I was on the receiving end.

This was not going to be pretty. So not pretty. I wish I was somewhere else. Purely to stay living of course. But I didn't get that choice. Not like I had a choice in the matter.

Nope. Not one since I died. And why was everyone holding it against me. It's not like I asked to be here of all place. I didn't asks to die nor to be placed in Skyrim of all places. It just happened.

Plus I didn't want to die, probably had something to do with it too.

"Can't breathe."

My hands clawed at the single hand squeezing my airways. The hand didn't move an inche. Making so hard to really was going to kill me over a mistake.

Well shit my lucky stars.

Looks like I'm gonna die once again. I wandered if this once will be faster than the last didn't seem so. My vision started blackening then the pressure was gone.

**_"Joor."_**

He spoke. I looked at my would be killer. He stopped. It confused me.

'Joor.' Human. He was calling me human.

"Ye-es."

I had no idea what to call him. But Dovah, came to mind. And where did that come from?

Did I have the dragon language in my head or something? I wasn't sure but it seemed that only positive thing out of this was: I was still alive. It was a great thing. If I could say so I could also say it was my bias opinion. But I didn't care.

Care did I not. Facing the problem at hand, I reminded myself.

"Dovahkiin. What have you done?"

"Dovahkiin?" I asked very surprised at his words.

"I don't know, it was instincts that led my words. It was a mistake. " My words rambled on for a little bit before I silenced myself.

But what have I done? I was so confused. How had this happened. Even so why is he letting me live.

"Curious young Dovahkiin."

Wait! What? What the heck was going on! This didn't make since. Why hadn't he kill me yet."

"Feylfil, your name, joor?"

I couldn't decide if he was asking me or demanding or if it was a simple statement.

I decide it was the very latter one. A simple statement and reply back to him.

"Tiidmah, Feylfil. I would say it nice to meet you. But the situation is anything but nice. I was afriad of being killed and eating. I still do truth be told."

A creepy laugh came out of his lips. It didn't sound human in the least. And I didn't know how to describe it at all. And it sound so natural coming from him. Which made it even weirder.

Sigh. I didn't need this right. Any of this.

"Eating you would be non-substance, right now, Tiidmah. As it seems your destined for better thing. Why don't I join you in your adventures. "

What the heck, was wrong with him or me for that matter. He didn't want to eat me. Which was good thing.

But letting him join me. What should I do?

Say no, and probably be kill.

Or say yes and get an invaluable partner. A dragon in human form.

Yes.

Or no.

I could decide and it was easy I picked...

* * *

Woah I didn't even see that coming and I'm writting the story.

Tiidmah and Feylfil journey next time. So how powerful is the dragonling um...

Good question seeing how he in human form he can't executive most of his attack or fly. And his weapons aren't available to him either. So most likely I will have build him up from the base level like Tiidmah.

Oh, read and review, until next time.


End file.
